


Professionalism

by Mar (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Mar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You really should be working, Naruto," Sai chides, not bothering to look up at the blond, who makes some vague noise of disapproval.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professionalism

**Author's Note:**

> there's a huge lack of narusai fanfics ok  
> just a lack of narusai anything i needed to contribute somehow

There’s a devilish incline to Sai’s mouth, soft and subtle. Not really a smile, something far more wicked than that as he kneels between Naruto’s legs and Naruto wants to protest. Oh how he wants to, because he has so many things he should be doing. So many paper work things. Tedious signatures and approvals and figuring out who to assign to the latest missions. Things he needs to do as Hokage.

Things that Sai quietly chastises him for putting off, which makes this whole situation completely unfair. Sai can’t just berate him about doing his work in a timely manner one day then get on his knees in his office another day. After dropping off a mission report (more god damn paper work for him to shuffle through).

"Sai." It’s a curt syllable through gritted teeth and a furrowed brow as he tries not to notice how close pale fingertips are to his crotch. How Sai’s cheek rests against an orange clad thigh and the curl of his lips is ever present while those dark eyes betray nothing. "C’mon ━ this isn’t funny. I-I’ve got stuff to do. Hokage stuff, ‘ttebayo."

A delicate arch of an eyebrow that should not be that well shaped. “Hokage stuff?” Sai echoed and his hand is definitely pressing against the growing hardness in Naruto’s parts. “Consider it an exercise in focus, then. How long I can go down on you until your signature turns into scribbles on the page and you’ve got to get brand new copies.” And that, well, that’s just not fair. He’s so blunt about it and Naruto snorts through his nose, a red hue spreading high on his cheeks and the tips of his ears even though he tells himself this should be something he’s used to.

His body is definitely into it, hips barely resist the urge to press into those taunting fingers, and he’d be a liar if he said he hadn’t thought about this scenario before. Late nights when his mind was buzzing with the need to get out and do something, but he was confined to that desk and his responsibilities. Palming himself as he tried to focus on words that jumbled together to no avail, wondering more on the subject of whether or not a person could comfortable fit under his desk.

The answer, as he learned today, was yes.

"This is so unfair," he complains, head hitting the back of his chair, and Sai knew he was close to giving up. Stubborn as he was he could be pretty pathetic when it these matters of self control. "You’re just trying to get me in trouble. Someone could come in, ‘ttebayo. Ya’know how screwed I’d be? The most screwed, probably kicked outta the spot of Hokage, all because of your thirsty ass." Naruto can feel the fabric of his pants being pulled down and shit he’s harder than he ought to be, eyes screwing shut as he tries to avoid the artist’s gaze.

"If we’re being technical it’s my mouth that’s thirsty right now." Said mouth is close, so close, but not close enough. "I’ve barely enough touched you and you’re already so hard ━ what was that about me stopping?" A snicker, Sai is so smug and it’s infuriating and Naruto definitely doesn’t want him to stop. Getting left there with a boner would be hell ━ even if it’s right up Sai’s alley of bastard moves. He’s done things like that before and admittedly the sex afterwords is better. All pent up frustration pouring out in a heated, frantic affair, but it’s still such a pain in the ass.

Naruto groans, still warring on the issue, but it’s obviously which side is winning. The tip of his pen digs into the arm of his chair, close to snapping under his grip. “It’s not ━ this isn’t. Ughhh, you’re pure evil, Sai. Here I am tryin’ to be a good leader and you’ve gotta pull shi- erk!” His tirade is shut down by Sai’s thumb pressing against just against the head of his dick. Right where it’s extra sensitive, sending a jolt through his entire body that cuts off brain function and increases the potential of him drooling. Naruto’s head snaps up, bright blues fixed on the pale man between his legs, a protest in there somewhere. Smothered by arousal and need.

Fuck Sai. Fuck him right in that pretty mouth of his. Naruto’s posture slumps in defeat, legs spreading wider. There’s no hope for him now and the gleam in Sai’s eyes seals the deal. He knew he’d have his way from the get go. It just wasn’t fair, man.

Fingers curl around his cock, still gloved save for the two exposed digits. It creates a nice contrast, a rough drag of the material against over heated flesh with the soft sensation of skin on skin. Good enough to make Naruto question why he’d been so adamant on refusing in the first place ━ oh right, because it was the middle of the day and they were in his office. He should be praised for putting professionalism first, even if it didn’t do him any good.

"You really should be working, Naruto," Sai chides, not bothering to look up at the blond, who makes some vague noise of disapproval.

"If you think I should be working you shouldn’t be jerkin’ me off," he grumbles, like hell he wants to attempt signing stuff in this situation. No doubt he’d be bound to fuck up, and Sai knew that. He’d already said so.

"Working with distractions is a very valuable skill."

Sai has a point, but it’s a stupid one all things considered. “Well it’s not gonna happen,” Naruto insists stubbornly, because if he’d going to give into this he might as well enjoy it fully. A foolish notion, really, Sai always had to make things difficult at the most inconvenient of times.

"In that case I’ll stop." And really, hearing that Naruto should be relieved. Because then he can do all that important work he’d been rambling about, but he isn’t. Instead he makes a noise dangerously close to a whine, glowering at his partner who has ceased all movement against his cock.

"You bastard, ‘ttebayo!" It’s practically a screech and Sai nearly gets a foot in the face. Nearly. Before he can there’s the disint sensation of his chair being pulled forward slightly, close to the desk, Sai’s mouth closer to his dick now. Warm breath on warm skin and his knees feel weak despite how he’s sitting down. He slouches forward, frowning, a little pathetic as he speaks, "Sai, don’t be a dick."

"Do you work." Every word is enunciated slow and clear and Naruto isn’t sure if he hears them so much as feels them. His chest is in knots, cheeks red, throat dry, wanting little more than to hold Sai’s head down and push up into his mouth. It’d serve him right for being such a tease.

Just as Naruto was about to do just that a knock resounded loud and clear, then without any regard the door was pushed open. Where was common courtesy? At least they hadn’t come through the window ━

"I-Iruka-sensei, what are you doing here?” His tone is more accusatory then it should be, heart pounding wildly as he pours over the fact his dick is out and Sai is under his desk and Iruka is in the room with them.

A frown settles on his former teacher’s mouth, concerned. Naruto’s awfully flushed, maybe he wasn’t feeling well. “I came by to drop off the information on our graduates, they’ll need your reviewing so a proper team leader can be picked.” Naruto doesn’t exactly look like he’s focusing, and he isn’t. He’s so far from paying attention to what Iruka’s saying, mostly due to the fact Sai has taken the liberty of putting his mouth to better use than speaking. With his dick engulfed in that warm, wet heat it’s kind of hard to think of anything else.

The older man’s frown only deepens. “Naruto?” He implores and the Hokage slams his hand down on the desk with a little more effort as Sai’s tongue teases all the right places.

"S-sorry, what? I mean, right. Academy, graduates, er, yeah. Just ━ just set them on the desk. I’ve got a lot of other stuff to look at, but I’ll ge-et to it, I promise!" Mission keep composure was an utter failure. How could he when Sai was giving it all he got, taking him in deeper and deeper, relentlessly.

"Naruto, I understand you want to do the best job you possibly can, but it’s not healthy to overwork yourself," and then a slight narrow of his eyes, "or to goof off." Naruto could feel the dread building in his chest. If Iruka discovered what was going on, well, he’d probably have to quit his job and defect from the village that’s how mortifying it’d be. Iruka was like a father to him.

He manages a nod, bowing his head a little and trying to act like he was really focused on his papers. That his hands weren’t trembling and his hips weren’t rocking into Sai’s mouth. “Yeah, yeah. I’m just. Yeah.” Good job, he was really helping his case here. “I’ll get back to you asap, ‘ttebayo.” Not moaning was an effort, Naruto was loud by nature. His self control lacking. Teeth grasped his tongue to bite back sounds.

Iruka hesitated a moment, desperately resisting the common mother hen instincts that always rose up around the now grown man. “Alright, take care of yourself Naruto,” he conceded finally, turning to take his leave, and as he closed the door he almost swore he heard the chuckle of another person coming from the room with an accompanying moan from none other than Naruto. Such a thought was suppressed, Iruka didn’t even want to consider any of the possibilities that could lead to.


End file.
